parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Loud House (The Loud Shed)
Cast *Thomas as Lincoln Loud (Thomas and Lincoln Loud are both the main heroes) *Duck as Clyde McBride (Thomas and Duck are firm friends, just like Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride are) *Lady as Lily Loud (Lady and Lily Loud are both small and have L__y in their names) *Edward as Lynn Loud Sr. *Molly as Rita Loud *Frankie as Lori Loud (Frankie and Lori Loud are both bossy sometimes) *Flora as Leni Loud *Mavis as Luna Loud *Isobella as Luan Loud (Isobella and Luan Loud are both wear yellow) *Rosie as Lynn Loud (Rosie and Lynn Loud both energetic) *Madge as Lucy Loud *Annie and Clarabel as Lola and Lana Loud (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Lola and Lana Loud are) *Caroline as Lisa Loud (Caroline and Lisa Loud are both small and wear glasses) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Charles *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Cliff *Sparx (from Crash Bandicoot) as Walt *Blink (from Crash Bandicoot) as Geo *Globox (from Rayman) as Lalo *Emily as Ronnie-Anne Santiago *James as Bobby Santiago (James and Bobby Santiago are both splendid) *Old Slow Coach as Maria Santiago *Donald and Douglas as Howard and Harold McBride (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Howard and Harold McBride are) *Bill and Ben as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire are) *Percy as Liam (Percy and Liam are both wear green) *Oliver as Rusty Spokes (Oliver and Rusty Spokes are both western) *Toby as Zach Gurdle *Gordon as Chunk (Gordon and Chunk are both big and strong) *Henry as Albert *Spencer as Mr. Bud Grouse *Daisy as Mrs. Agnes Johnson *BoCo as Coach Pacowski *George as Principal Wilbur Huggins *Bulgy as Flip *Elizabeth as Scoots *Diesel as Chandler McCann *Arry and Bert as Hawk and Hank (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Hawk and Hank are) *Henrietta as Myrtle *City of Truro as Mick Swagger *Belle as Becky (Belle and Becky are both have names starting with "Be") *Derek as Chaz *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Carol Pingrey *Smudger as Bratty Kid (Smudger and Bratty Kid are both only made one appearence) *Bertie as Boy Jordan *Harold as Hunter Spector *Arthur as Joey *Billy as Billy *Philip as Rocky Spokes *Winston as Winston *D261 as Exterminator *Diesel 10 as The Harvester (Diesel 10 and The Harvester are both evil and scary) Gallery ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as Lincoln Loud Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Clyde McBride Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Loud It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Lynn Loud Sr. Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Rita Loud MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Lori Loud MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Leni Loud StepneyGetsLost25.png|Mavis as Luna Loud ThomasAndTheMoles64.png|Isobella as Luan Loud ThomasandtheBirthdayMail19.jpg|Rosie as Lynn Loud MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Lucy Loud Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie and Clarabel as Lola and Lana Loud MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Lisa Loud Polar-crash-n-sane-trilogy.jpg|Polar as Charles Pura of Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.jpg|Pura as Cliff Sparx PS1.png|Sparx as Walt Mr Blink.jpg|Blink as Geo Legendary_Globox.jpg|Globox as Lalo Emily'sNewRoute76.png|Emily as Ronnie-Anne Santiago JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Bobby Santiago Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Maria Santiago Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Howard and Harold McBride Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Liam Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Rusty Spokes Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.png|Toby as Zach Gurdle It'sGoodtobeGordon8.png|Gordon as Chunk Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Albert GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Mr. Bud Grouse It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Mrs. Agnes Johnson BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Coach Pacowski GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Principal Wilbur Huggins Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Flip Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Scoots PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel as Chandler McCann Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Hawk and Hank TimeforTrouble42.png|Henrietta as Myrtle GWR_3440_City_of_Truro_-_geograph.org.uk_-_1479746.jpg|City of Truro as Mick Swagger Belle.png|Belle as Becky Derek.jpg|Derek as Chaz SIGRID.jpg|Sigrid of Arlesdale as Carol Pingrey SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Bratty Kid TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Boy Jordan MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Hunter Spector MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Joey Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Shoepack Philip.png|Philip as Rocky Spokes WinstonPromo.png|Winston as Winston BowledOut12.png|D261 as Exterminator KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as The Harvester (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017